The Barrier Between Them
by Tegan12
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha both love eachother, but they don't know each others feelings and their constant bickering only thickens the barrier. This is pretty much a continuation of the series. Somewhat. Inu/Kag. Yeah, I suck at summaries. May be some Mir/San.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction ever, so be nice. Just kidding, give me any reviews you want. Flames are welcome and so are compliments. This chapter may be kind of short because I want to see if I should continue this idea. Please review, I would really appreciate it.**

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Hojo running towards her. "Great…" She thought. "The last thing I need is more of Hojo's medicinal assortments." Hojo always HAD to give Kagome more and more junk that she didn't need. She was definitely going to have a talk with Grandpa when she got home.

"Kagome!" He again repeated as he caught up with her. Kagome tried to act surprised. "Oh, hello Hojo-kun. What do you need?" He held up a bag of… "What IS that?" Kagome almost screamed. Hojo gave her a worried glance and said, "I hope you like it Kagome! My mom cooked it up just for your abdominal pain!" Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Grandpa…" She mumbled under her breath. Hojo looked offended. "I am sorry Kagome. If you don't want it…" Kagome restored to her normal happy mood quickly, "NO NO! Thank you Hojo-kun! I will certainly use it! I am sure there is no better remedy I could find! Tell your mother that I appreciate it very much!" Hojo's mood soared. "Oh really Kagome? Look I was wondering… Are you busy this Sunday, maybe we could go to the ice cream shop in downtown Tokyo," Hojo suggested. Kagome cursed herself. How was she supposed to let Hojo down this time? Every single time she was nice to him, he took it the wrong way and pounced on the chance to go on a date with her. Besides, InuYasha would be furious if she came back… Wow. She had gone five minutes without thinking of InuYasha. That was a new record. All of a sudden she noticed Hojo standing there, waiting for an answer. "Oh, Hojo. I am so sorry, but I am going to be gone this weekend!" Hojo's face fell. "Okay Kagome. I will see you around." He rode off on his bike in a glum fashion.

Kagome looked at Hojo's retreating figure. She sighed. "Hojo really needs somebody else to bug, I don't want to be the heart breaker in his life." She continued her walk home. For some reason, Eri had said her and the rest of Kagome's friends were going to go over to her house, and they couldn't walk with Kagome. What a boring walk home. She had one day left before she had to return to the feudal era. She knew she had to enjoy it while she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!" The sound of Sango's slap on Miroku's face echoed all the way out to InuYasha, who was waiting Kagome's return through the Bone Eater's well. He knew she wasn't going to be home for another day, but he still admitted to himself that he DID miss her, under his tough guy act that is. He sat up in the Sacred Tree and gazed at the sunset. Whenever he was about to doze off, he was always disturbed by something. Whether it be, Miroku's sound of pain, Sango's slap, Shippo's whine, or whatever, he just couldn't rest, EVER.

As if on cue, Shippo appeared at the bottom of the tree. "InuYasha, you should come inside, it is going to be dark out soon." "Keh. As if I care about the dark." InuYasha responded.

"InuYasha, please? Miroku and Sango can't stay in there alo-" "SLAP!" The sound resonated through the still air. "Fine. I'm hungry anyways." InuYasha said, jumping down from the Go-shin-boku. Shippo smiled. InuYasha followed him into the small shack in which Kaede stirred some bubbling substance. InuYasha sulked over to her, where she handed him dinner, which was fish, as usual.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome laid down on her bed. What a day. Two tests. None were completed. How sad. She guessed on over half of the problems she did do. Ugh. She was SO going to fail. There was no need to think about it. She had to go back to school tomorrow. No need… The thought ran through her head as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

"_SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome screamed. Shippo looked up, who had a banana of all things in his hand. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He questioned halfway into the ground. Kagome looked around confused. "Shippo? Why does my sit affect you… Where is InuYasha? Why am I even saying sit?" Kagome turned around, but Sango blocked her view. Sango was holding something. Kagome walked closer to get a look. "Kagome. I have the jewel." Kagome's eyes widened. She looked in the bundle Sango was holding to see… SCHOOLWORK!?!?!? Kagome screamed. _

Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. "What a dream…" She thought. She quickly got dressed, grabbing a nutrition bar as she left the house. Her alarm clock had been an hour off, she had forgotten Daylight Savings. She ran as fast as she could to school. She barely made it, right when she sat in her chair, the bell sounded in it's boring, monotone ring.

The teacher walked in and began to teach. The math teacher was Kagome's homeroom teacher, so she had to have a refresh on math first thing in the morning. It was going to be a long day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Finally!" Kagome was so relieved. "Some relaxation." School was over and she sat outside on the bench. School is such a workout. She headed down to Wacdnalds, her favorite place to eat. (A.N. Yeah, I didn't have a spelling fail at McDonalds, I just went by the name in the series.) She ordered a meal to go, and ate it on the way. She knew she wasn't going to get a good meal for a while in the feudal era, so she walked slowly home. InuYasha would be waiting.

**So what do you think? Should I continue? I know the plot isn't quite obvious yet, but is it good? Like I said, flames and compliments are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome returned home, her mother was waiting for her with a wide smile on her face. "Konichiwa Kagome. I have already packed your stuff for you." Kagome winced. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it, it was just she wasn't that eager to get back. You learned to appreciate good food and baths whenever you wanted, if you had been to the feudal era. "Thank you Mom. I'll go get my stuff." Kagome walked into her room where her yellow backpack, packed and ready, stood on her bed. She grabbed it, and the small bottle of Shikon No Tama shards. She slowly walked into the kitchen to get some ninja food. She knew she couldn't put going back off any longer. She put the food into her already overstuffed backpack and headed to the well. She opened the door and descended down the stairs. She looked over the edge of the well into the black nothingness. With a leap, she jumped in, where blue lights surrounded her, and she got that weird sensation you get when you time travel.

Within a few moments she was at the bottom of the well where sunshine streamed down upon her. She waited a few more seconds. "What?" She thought. "Where is InuYasha?" She began to climb up the vines on her own. Looking over the edge of the well, she saw nothing. "Huh." Kagome said out loud. She took her stuff and began to walk to the village. She always thought that the feudal era was so beautiful. The trees looked greener, the grass was healthier, the sky was brighter. Maybe it was because machinery hadn't taken over the world yet. She recalled the time she showed Shippo a Game boy. He was so shocked that she almost regretted bringing it, but when he started playing it like a automatic master, she knew she was right in showing it to him. Kagome had always though, maybe some of today's inventions came from her showing people in the feudal era modern technology. Maybe that was where the ideas came from. Kagome's thoughts vanished when she arrived at Kaede's hut. She pulled back the flap and walked in.

What Kagome saw in that flat second took a moment to register in her brain. Shippo was crying was what she first saw, then she noticed InuYasha in the corner with his usual look on his face, and Miroku sat with a shamed look evident in his eyes. Sango and Kaede were no where to be seen.

"What's wrong everybody?" Kagome asked with concern. Shippo looked up. "Kagome!" He yelled, while his tears dried almost instantly. "Hello Shippo!" She said. Shippo suddenly looked serious. "Kagome, we don't know where Sango went. We all woke up this morning and she was gone." Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, no." She exclaimed seriously. "This doesn't have anything to do with Miroku does it?" Miroku looked up. "NO! No of course not Kagome. How could you blame me so?" Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I don't like that look in your eye Miroku-kun." Miroku looked ultimately defeated. "Alright… So she got kind of mad at me last night over a teeny little squabble we had…" He said reluctantly. Kagome looked skeptical. "What kind of squabble?" Miroku groaned. "Well, I didn't grope her or anything." Kagome thought he was lying for sure. "You did didn't you?"

"Alright. I did." "Miroku, why do you have to be such a pervert?"

"It's not me! It's the hand!"

InuYasha spoke for the first time. "You pervert. Now you have run off Sango AND Kilala. What are we supposed to do, monk?"

Miroku looked upset. "I guess we should go find her." Kagome shook her head. "I think the best thing to do would be to wait for her to come back. We should give her some space." Shippo nodded. "Good thinking Kagome!" He was trying to sound smart.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

It was noon when Sango returned the next day. "Kagome!" She yelled as she landed with Kilala. "You've returned!" Kagome looked up. "Sango-chan! I have missed you!" She exclaimed. InuYasha and Miroku had gone looking for a nearby village.

"Sango, what happened? I was so worried!"

"Well, actually, I just needed to fix up my weapon and such. Sorry I left so suddenly."

"Oh, it's okay."

Shippo walked over with a lollipop in his hand. "Sango!" He bellowed with delight. All of a sudden a rattle began in the ground. "Ah!" Kagome screamed. "An earthquake!"

This was no ordinary earthquake. It must have been one of the worse Kagome had ever felt. Maybe an 8 on the richter scale. Kagome fell to the ground. The trees groaned dangerously. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand as debris fell from the trees. Kagome heard booms and crashes all around her. She shook with fear. 

All of a sudden she wasn't on the ground anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that InuYasha had grabbed her, and he had jumped high into the air. She looked up and saw he also had Sango and Kilala. What a relief. "Arigato, InuYasha." Kagome said thankfully. "Keh" was his magnificent response. The shakes soon subsided, and they all fell to the ground. Miroku was waiting with a relieved look on his perverted face. "What the hell was that all about?" InuYasha said with a growl. Miroku looked like he was tired. "I don't sense a demonic aura, so I would say it was just an earthquake. A huge one at that. Look at all the damage." Kagome looked around and saw just about everything had the scar of the earthquake on it. "How unexpected." She uttered. She noticed InuYasha was still holding her. She blushed. "Um… InuYasha, you can put me down now." InuYasha blushed and set her down, realizing he had still been holding Kagome. "Sorry." Kagome walked over to her backpack and got the first aid kit. Shippo had scraped himself. "Shippo are you alright?" Kagome questioned. "It's okay Kagome, I am okay." Kagome sprayed some ointment on his elbow anyway. Luckily, nobody was really hurt.

No matter how far back Kagome thought, she couldn't remember EVER feeling an earthquake in the feudal era. How strange. She looked up at the sky to see it was past noon. "I think we should continue to look for a village. It will be dark soon." Sango said into the horizon. They began walking. Kagome kept looking at InuYasha. She didn't know why she had the impulse to do so every five minutes. 

Finally they arrived at a small village on the outskirts of what WOULD be Osaka.

Unfortunately, it looked to be abandoned, and not only that, it was in ruins from the earthquake. "Damn" InuYasha muttered. "Looks like we're sleeping outside tonight." Miroku said. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag, and set up a few of her things around it. She got out some ninja food. "First I think we should eat, isn't everyone hungry?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed as she was blown out her front door. She looked up and noticed she was wearing Sango's fighting outfit. "What the…?" She got up and noticed the Hirikotsu (A.N. Is that right? =/) in her hand. "What is going on?" Kagome mumbled. She heard something behind her and saw that her house was changing into Naraku's castle. She reached for her arrows, just to find they had been replaced by Sango's giant boomerang. She was defenseless with a weapon she couldn't use. She jumped to the left to avoid a dance of blades directed towards her by Kagura. When she looked up, all she saw was the dance of the dragon flying toward her._

Kagome woke with a start. She almost screamed, expect she realized it had only been a nightmare. She looked around to see that everyone was asleep. Everyone was breathing peacefully. It relaxed Kagome to look at InuYasha's peaceful face. He looked kawaii when he was asleep, even though Kagome didn't want to admit it to anyone. She looked at Shippo laying beside her. He was sucking his thumb. That was new.

Kagome relaxed her rigid muscles and layed back down. Even though she was a bit shaken by her dream, she was tired. She fell asleep looking at InuYasha.

**The faster you review the faster I update, that's my standards. I use a lot of Japanese words in my writing, so you better freshen up on your Japanese. Please review and tell me if you liked it, I want to know if I am making it too weird or anything. =P**


End file.
